


Словарный запас

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку «поцелуй»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словарный запас

Иногда нет другого выхода.  
Можно стрелять. Можно молчать. Можно умирать триста раз на дню и еще немного — по ночам.  
Но рано или поздно кончается словарный запас намеков как бы ни о чем, якобы случайных жестов и почти прикосновений.  
— Прости, Гарольд, — говорит Джон и наклоняется.  
Ниже. Так, чтобы дыхание коснулось губ. Так, чтобы...  
У Финча бледное, землистое лицо. Он кажется испуганным. Джон не знает, чего боится Финч, но если его... Как тогда быть?  
Он не успевает задуматься дальше, потому что — вот оно, то прикосновение. Легкое, прохладное, почти неощутимое. У Джона бухает сердце. В школе, при первых поцелуях, оно замирало, а сейчас этот предательский орган как свинец в груди. Зачем? Мистер Риз, что вы делаете? Крайне неразумный порыв с вашей стороны.  
Так говорит внутренний Гарольд. Внешний Гарольд не говорит ничего, но — вдруг — приоткрывает губы, и Джон чувствует влажное прикосновение языка.  
Джон закрывает глаза и идет в атаку — отчаянно, поставив на карту все. Если Гарольд сейчас отстранится и скажет: «Это иллюзия близости, мистер Риз, порожденная экстремальными обстоятельствами и адреналином...»  
Но Гарольд молчит. Гарольд лихорадочно, тяжело дышит, и язык его лихорадочно касается языка Джона, скользит по нему, втискивается в рот; Гарольд пытается прихватить зубами его нижнюю губу — неожиданно...  
«Да сколько угодно!» — думает Джон, неожиданно счастливый, и отдает инициативу — почему бы и нет?  
Наверное, Гарольд превосходно целуется: опыт и врожденный талант. Наверное. Джону все равно, и ему кажется, что он бы не заметил, потому что столько хотеть... и желать... и ждать... и любить... Как он все это время думал, терпел, не понимал? Почему ему даже в голову не приходило?  
— Почему мне даже в голову не приходило? — шепчет Гарольд, отпуская его на секунду.  
Только чтобы перевести дыхание, больше нельзя.  
Они хватаются друг за друга, сминая превосходную ткань костюмов — Ризу приятна эта небрежность. Он скользит рукой по щеке Гарольда, натыкается на дужку очков, но почему-то не смеет снять, вместо этого подхватывает Финча под затылок. Коротко остриженные мягкие волосы щекочут руку, и Джон теряет себя. Выпрямляется, забываясь, хочет притиснуть Гарольда ближе, но короткий вздох боли мигом возвращает ему часть рассудка: он вновь наклоняется, слегка заходя снизу, чтобы Гарольду не приходилось запрокидывать голову.  
Со стороны, должно быть, они смотрятся смешно. Или трагично.  
Ризу все равно. Ему плевать даже на камеру поверх Гарольдовского монитора.  
Поцелуй длится; они не желают отпускать друг друга, изощряясь. Гарольд берет лицо Джона в ладони. У него широкие руки, твердые, теплые и сухие на ощупь, и Джону кажется, будто он стал воском, будто течет и плавится. Только с Джессикой он чувствовал так. Но — иначе. Он был тогда молод и легок, как ветер, а сейчас...  
— Мистер Риз... — бормочет Гарольд, — что вы со мной делаете.  
— Я не буду сдирать с тебя одежду в библиотеке, — отвечает Риз из последних сил, уговаривая то ли себя, то ли Гарольда.  
— Не уверен, что у меня столько же самообладания... И потом, чем вам не угодила одежда?  
Руки Гарольда скользят по плечам, проникают под полы пиджака. Наконец-то тепло, наконец-то близко. Чертова эйфория. Мысли разбегаются, словно деревенские повстанцы под пулеметным огнем, и...  
— Я в тебя верю, Финч, — отвечает Джон. — Давай домой. Не стоит... делать это здесь.  
— Что делать? — Финч смотрит прямо, почти испуганно.  
— Что хочешь, — честно отвечает Джон. — Абсолютно все, что хочешь.  
Уголок рта и брови Гарольда приподнимаются; он улыбается так, будто знает какую-то грустную тайну.  
— Не выйдет, мистер Риз.  
— Окей, — Джон думает, что надо отодвинуться, но не может. А как же фраза про самообладание? Что Гарольд имел в виду?  
Джон все еще тяжело дышит и вдруг понимает, что у него стояк, да еще какой: если он сделает шаг назад, то Финч все увидит даже в полутьме.  
Поэтому отойти он не в силах. Да, поэтому, а вовсе не потому, что так он все еще ощущает тепло Гарольда.  
— То, что я хочу, может дать мне только господь бог... или машина времени, — произносит Гарольд.  
— Я понимаю, — хрипло отвечает Джон.  
Он вспоминает о Грейс. Ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Я бы все отдал, чтобы спасти миссис Арндт, — продолжает Финч. — И тем более детектива Картер. Но увы...  
— Финч...  
Джон понимает, что у него в горле ком, и он никак не может объяснить, потому что таких слов нет ни в одном словаре.  
Тогда он просто становится на колени, обнимает Финча и прижимается лицом к его животу.


End file.
